Republika Weblandu
Republiki Weblandu - najbardziej wysuniętej na południe prowincji Królestwa Dreamlandu. Webland położony jest na dwóch wyspach - ok. 85% na wschodniej Wielkiej Wancie, pozostałe 15% - na zachodniej Małej Wancie (gdzie graniczy z Furlandią, zajmującą resztę wyspy). Na terenie Republiki Weblandu znajduje się siedem dużych miast: Elsynor (stolica), Arona, Kasana, Letrib, Motley, Samanti i Trebun. right|150px Władza w Prowincji Obecnie Prezydentem Republiki jest Paul diuk von Panevnick. Oprócz niego władzę w prowincji sprawuje Rada Republiki Weblandu, w której skład wchodzi Rząd Republiki oraz burmistrzowie miast, a także najaktywniejsi działacze weblandzcy. Poprzedni namiestnicy Republiki Weblandu * Nimitz Reynevan arcyksiąże de Rideaux (4 lutego 1999 - 7 lutego 2001) * JKW eMBe (7 lutego 2001 - 19 lutego 2002) * JKW Artur I Piotr (1 lipca 2002 - 2 grudnia 2002) * książę Ghardin (6 października 2003 - 25 kwietnia 2005) * markiz Bager (25 kwietnia 2005 - 10 maja 2006) * Marcus Estreicher (10 maja 2005 - 26 stycznia 2007) * hrabia Martin van Spider-de Archien (25 stycznia 2007 - 13 lutego 2008) * diuk Bager (13 lutego 2008 - 23 marca 2010) * wicehrabia Taheto (23 marca 2010 - 25 marca 2011) * Hans wicehrabia von Witt (30 marca 2011 - 14 grudnia 2011) * Gregory baron de Corylus (14 grudnia 2011 - 25 lutego 2012) * Kazio arcyksiążę Wichura ( 25 lutego 2012 - 13 listopada 2012) * Paul diuk von Panevnick (13 listopada 2012 - 16 marca 2013) * JKM Marcin I Mikołaj (od 16 marca 2013 - obecnie) Historia Republiki Weblandu Opis: Historia od czasów kształtowania się społeczności do czasów panowania Elsynora IV. Wydano: 2 lipca 2001 Autor: król senior eMBe Nasza znajomość przeszłości ludów zamieszkujących obecne tereny Weblandu jest stosunkowo niejednolita. Z jednej strony znajdujemy sporo wzmianek u pisarzy i kronikarzy z państw ościennych, a z drugiej - wciąż odkrywamy nowe dokumenty przeczące dotychczasowym opiniom i ukazujące nowe fakty. Zastosowanie przez współczesną histografię metody regresywnej i porównawczej pozwoliło odtworzyć z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa proces formowania się stosunków społecznych wśród ludów zamieszkujących obecne tereny Weblandu. Ród, złączony więzami krwi, prowadził wspólną gospodarkę, zapewniając swym członkom opiekę wobec obcych. Sąsiadujące rody łączyły się we wspólnoty plemienne, rządzone przez obieralnych przywódców. Badania archeologiczne, rozwijające się pomyślnie od marca 2001 roku pozwoliły znacznie cofnąć początek kształtowania się państwa weblandzkiego. Pierwsze zapiski dotyczące istnienia Weblandu powstały dopiero 4 lutego 1999 roku, ale pierwsze wzmianki o ludach zamieszkujących te tereny pochodzą już z 964 roku. Nasze badania dowodzą, że ludy te były bardzo rozwinięte i umiały doskonale współżyć z naturą - widzimy to po bardzo dobrze zachowanych malowidłach naskalnych i ozdobnych formach ceramiki użytkowej, gdzie często umieszczano sceny z życia państwa. Ale pierwsze nie budzące wątpliwości informacje pochodzą dopiero z materiałów czternastowiecznych. Rok 1378 był wyjątkowo ważny, gdyż wtedy na czele plemion zamieszkujących dzisiejszą północną i środkową część Wielkiej Wanty stanął Semitan I, powołując do życia nowe państwo pod nazwą Królestwa Ebruz. Semitan I zerwał z izolacją i zaczął nawiązywać stosunki z innymi plemionami, co pociągnęło za sobą rozwój handlu i rozkwit kultury. W tym wybudowano wiele dróg, portów morskich oraz zamków, z których część zachowała się w dobrym stanie do dnia dzisiejszego. W 1423 roku na tronie zasiadł Semitan II, który kontynuował politykę ojca, mającą na celu powiększenie terytorium państwa. Rozwój Królestwa Ebruz zagroził ościennemu Blacklock, którego przywódca najechał zbrojnie w 1446 roku królestwo Semitana II. Przebywające na północy wyspy wojska Blacklock nie miały jednak dostatecznie dużo siły, by podbić Królestwo, ale rozpoczęły 120-letni okres wojen, niszczących oba państwa. W tym czasie nastąpił też podział Królestwa Ebruz pomiędzy dwóch synów Semitana II - starszy Melador otrzymał zachodnią część Królestwa, a młodszy Galador - część wschodnią. Bracia, nie mogąc dojść do porozumienia w sprawie podziału terytorialnego, rozpoczęli wojnę, która trwała do 1549 roku. Wtedy to ich następcy - Melador II i Galador II - podpisali pakt o nieagresji. Osłabione księstwa nie mogły jednak stawić czoła militarnemu sojuszowi zawartemu w 1550 roku przez Blacklock i Morland. Połączone wrogie siły najechały oba księstwa, całkowicie je podbijając i dzieląc między siebie: Księstwo Meladoru zostało przyłączone do Morlandu, a Księstwo Galadoru - do Blacklock. Melador II i Galador II wraz z rodzinami zostali uwięzieni i niedługo potem zamordowani. Z 1551 roku pochodzą pierwsze zapiski o istnieniu rodów Elsynorów i Benebruzjan, którzy zamieszkiwali południowe tereny Wielkiej Wanty. Wskazują one na istnienie rozwiniętego państwa, które powstało w wyniku najechania plemion Benebruzjan przez Elsynorów. Brak wcześniejszych informacji na temat tych plemion prowadzi do wniosku, że plemiona te pochodziły z innych terenów i przybywszy na Wielką Wantę, osiedliły się tam. Jedynym dowodem jest dziennik prowadzony przez żeglarzy plemienia Elsynorów, opisujący wielką wyprawę w poszukiwaniu nowego świata. Trudności w odszyfrowaniu języka używanego w tym dzienniku nie pozwalają historykom na całkowite poznanie przyczyn i przebiegu wyprawy. W 1656 roku powstało królestwo Elsynoru, a głową państwa została Królowa Arona, która wpisała się do historii jako krzewicielka kultury i wielki strateg wojenny. W tym samym czasie niezadowolone ludy podbitego przez Blacklock księstwa Galadoru wszczynały liczne bunty w miastach. W 1660 roku na czele rebelii stanął Letrib, mianując się księciem Galadoru. Armia zaborcza Blacklock, nie mogąc stawić czoła rebeliantom, raz jeszcze poprosiła o pomoc Morland. Połączone siły zepchnęły rebeliantów na południe Wielkiej Wanty, aż do granic Królestwa Elsynoru. Rok 1661 jest chyba najważniejszą datą w historii kształtowania się Weblandu - wtedy to Królowa Arona przyszła z pomocą Letribowi i połączone siły Galadoru i Elsynoru rozpoczęły wielki marsz na północ, wypierając najeźdźców. Armie kontynuowały swój zwycięski marsz przez 3 lata, by w 1664 roku ogłosić wspólne zwycięstwo i utworzenie Unii Weblandu. W 1721 roku na tronie Unii zasiadł syn Arony i Letriba, Elsynor I, który ustanowił stolicę w Kasanie. Unia Weblandu rozciągała się na całym terytorium Wielkiej Wanty. Rok 1786 jest początkiem kolejnego kryzysu zagrażającego istnieniu Weblandu - po wejściu na tron Elsynora II Unia została napadnięta przez Furlandię. Najeźdźca, wykorzystując zmiany w armii zapoczątkowane przez nowego Króla i generalną jej słabość, szybko zajęła Kasanę i ponad połowę terytorium Unii. Na podbitych terenach obrońcy prowadzili liczne działania partyzanckie, organizowane i dowodzone przez syna Elsynora II, który podczas jednej z takich walk w 1838 roku zginął z rąk wroga. Działania te doprowadziły jednak do zaprzestania natarcia wrogich wojsk, które skupiły się na utrzymaniu zdobytych już pozycji. Po śmierci Króla Elsynora II (w roku 1840) oraz jego jedynego syna, nastał okres bezkrólewia, trwający aż do roku 1850. Wtedy to zwołano sejm konwokacyjny dla ustalenia zasad wolnej elekcji. Pierwszym elekcyjnym królem został dowódca partyzantów, generał Samanti. Pod przywództwem Króla Samanti I na powrót uformowała się regularna armia, która powoli zaczęła odzyskiwać utracone tereny. Wtedy to dawni wrogowie - Morland i Blacklock - raz jeszcze przyłączyli się do działań wojennych w Weblandzie, opowiadając się po stronie Furlandii. Wyniszczająca dwudziestoletnia wojna doprowadziła do podpisania z Domeną Królewską traktatu o przyłączeniu Unii Weblandu do Królestwa Dreamlandu i zrzeczenia się korony na rzecz dreamlandzkiego monarchy. Dzięki temu traktatowi Webland otrzymał wsparcie militarne i finansowe, które pozwoliło na szybkie wyzwolenie terenów zajmowanych przez wrogie armie. Rok 1870 jest datą wyzwolenia Weblandu i wielkiego sukcesu idei stworzenia Królestwa Dreamlandu. W 1870 roku walki przeniosły się na teren Furlandii, gdzie już sama armia Webland walczyła z armią Furlandii, wspieraną przez Balcklock i Morland. Po zajęciu prawie połowy terenów i uwięzieniu Króla Furlandii, w 1875 roku został podpisany traktat pokojowy. Zagwarantował on Weblandowi część terenów zdobytych podczas wojny, położonych na Małej Wancie. W 1880 roku przeniesiono stolicę Weblandu do Elsynoru i Król Dreamlandu mianował nowego Namiestnika, który przyjął imię Elsynora III. Elsynor III zmarł w 1935 roku, wtedy nominowany został Elsynor IV, rozpoczynając wielką reformę technologiczną i gospodarczą, mającą na celu dalszy rozkwit Weblandu. Za czasów panowania Elsynora IV rozpoczyna się Wczesna Era Internetowa. Źródło: Praca pochodzi ze zbiorów Instytutu Nauki. Dokonano korekty redakcyjnej. Hymn Weblandu Geneza Hymnu: Nawet dwustuletni górale z Nowej Temerii nie pamiętają już dziś czasów, gdy Dreamland nie był jednym potężnym królestwem podzielonym na harmonijnie współżyjące prowincje. Takie czasy jednak istniały. Archipelag dreamlandzki przez stulecia zaludniały mniejsze i większe królestwa, które toczyły między sobą krwawe boje. Także Webland ma za sobą historię szlachetnego, choć niezwykle sponiewieranego przez wrogów niepodległego narodu. Jako, że właśnie tu mieściły się największe pokłady złota, zawsze gdy Weblandczycy próbowali stworzyć własne państwo, ktoś na nich napadał, a ze względu na rozległy i trudny teren brutalne wojny trwały często dziesiątki lat. Dopiero uczciwa unia z Dreamlandem zapewniła Weblandowi spokój i rozwój. Zanim jednak do tego doszło, stoczyła się jeszcze jedna, ostatnia wojna. W 1786 roku Unię Weblandu napadła Furlandia. Trudno rozwodzić się teraz nad długimi losami wojny. Dość powiedzieć, że wszystko zdawało się już stracone, gdy wyczerpany naród utracił w 1840 roku swego Króla, a dwa lata wcześniej jego ukochanego syna. Walczący od dziesiątek lat z takim zapałem Weblandczycy, jak się zdawało, stracili już wszelką wolę walki. W okresie bezkrólewia wojskami partyzanckimi dowodził generał Samanti, który robił, co mógł, by pokazać swoim żołnierzom, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Samanti był bardzo dobrym strategiem i jego oddziały odnosiły sporo spektakularnych zwycięstw. Weblandczycy go kochali i bardzo często jego imię przewijało się jako tego, który mógłby zastąpić na tronie zmarłego Króla. W tym okresie każde zwycięstwo było na wagę złota, więc gdy generał Samanti odniósł błyskotliwy triumf nad Furlandczykami w czerwcu 1842 roku na brzegach wielkiego jeziora Galador, sądzono, że ta bitwa przejdzie do historii sprytnych i dobrze zaplanowanych zasadzek. Faktycznie zwycięstwo nie miało tak wielkiego znaczenia z punktu widzenia militarnego, ale w wojsku zapanowała niezwykle cenna euforia. Aby podtrzymać uroczysty nastrój, Samanti zorganizował konkurs na pieśń, która miała upamiętnić to wielkie zwycięstwo, a jednocześnie stać się sygnałem Armii Wyzwolenia Weblandu, którą generał zamierzał stworzyć w miejsce dotychczasowych luźnych oddziałów partyzanckich. Możnaby wiele zalet i cnot przypisywać generałowi, lecz trudno było uznać go za melomana. Gdy kilku muzyków-amatorów, którzy znaleźli się w armii, prezentowało kolejno swoje propozycje konkursowe, generał miał straszny kłopot z odróżnieniem jednej od drugiej - nie mówiąc już o ocenianiu, która była lepsza. Jednak, gdy chorąży Szymon Pietraczuk, który dzielił z generałem gliniane ucho, zaproponował swoją wersję hejnału, Samanti aż się skrzywił i zatkał uszy - tak irytujące były to dźwięki. Po zakończeniu konkursu generał nie mógł się wciąż zdecydować, komu przyznać laur pierwszeństwa. Tym bardziej, że wśród konkursowiczów znalazło się kilku majorów i pułkowników, których generał nie chciał niepotrzebnie zrażać. W końcu postanowił w ładnych słowach ogłosić, że konkurs pozostanie nierozstrzygnięty. Dobrał jednak chyba zbyt wiele oględnych słów, bo doszło do pewnego nieporozumienia. Gdy zbliżał się do zakończenia ogłaszania orzeczenia, dowódca pozwolił sobie na ironiczny żart, że niby na zdecydowane wyróżnienie zasługuje chorąży Szymon. Oddział, do którego należał chorąży, zrozumiał to jako zwycięztwo ich kolegi i zakrzyknął z radości, a potem Szymona obnoszono po całym obozie na rękach. Dziwnie jakoś było generałowi wyjaśniać, że zaszła pomyłka - i dalej już wszystko potoczyło się samo. Dyrygent zebranej naprędce orkiestry wojskowej otrzymał nuty do zwycięskiego utworu i miał spory kłopot z takim zaaranżowaniem hymnu, by jego odgrywanie nie raniło uszu. W końcu postanowił dokonać sporych ingerencji w zapisie i poważnie go przerobił. Gdy odegrano hymn armii po raz pierwszy, wszyscy chyba zorientowali się, że teraz brzmi on odrobinę lepiej. Zauważył to także chorąży Szymon i tym chętniej jął przypisywać sobie autorstwo. Niestey, imienia zbawiennego dyrygenta nikt już dziś nie pamięta. Ponieważ hymn był nieskomplikowany, żołnierze wkrótce bardzo go polubili. Tym bardziej, że można go było grać w kółko i w kółko i w kółko bez końca, bo on tak naprawdę końca nie miał. Raz tylko podjęto próbę napisania do muzyki słów. Autorem tekstu był kapral Rheinhardt Up z niewielkiego kontyngentu cudzoziemskiego. Ponieważ jednak nawet w potocznej rozmowie słabo się posługiwał językiem, tekst nie mógł być zbyt dobry (oczywiście żadna kopia się nie zachowała). Wtedy zgodnie uznano, że hymn powinien już na zawsze pozostać instrumentalny lub nucony, ale raczej nie śpiewany. Gdy Samanti osiem lat później został Królem, postanowił uhonorować swoją dzielną armię tym zaszczytem, że ustanowił hymn armii hymnem narodowym. I tak już właśnie zostało po dziś dzień. Spisał: Pavel Svoboda *Hymn jest grany przy ważnych uroczystościach państwowych takich jak: **Mianowanie Prezydenta Republiki **Rocznica powstania Dreamlandu (Święto Królestwa - 1 sierpnia) **Rocznica powstania Weblandu (4 lutego) **Powitanie oficjalnych gości Republiki **Mianowanie Rządu Republiki **Mianowanie Rady Republiki Gazety Weblandzkie * Głos Weblandu * LOTH * BiznesMag Linki zewnętrzne: Republika Weblandu Rada Republiki Weblandu Instytut Nauki Królestwo Dreamlandu Kategoria:Dreamland Kategoria:Prowincje